The present invention relates to a folding chair which can be used as a simplified chair for outdoor as well as indoor uses. Particularly, this folding chair has its frame made of tubular steel and comprises a pair of X-shaped cross leg braces in its frame. The chair can be folded by folding the leg braces.
Well-known folding chairs of this type were found to be difficult to mount the back rest and arm rest with a sufficiently wide spacing as in the unfolding chair in view of the folding mechanism. This is because sufficient folding cannot be effected unless the planes including a pair of arm rest bars and a pair of seat supporting bars for seat supporting can approach each other, keeping parallel to each other. However, it was anything but easy to combine parallelism between the arm rest and the seat supporting bar with a pair of X-shaped cross braces. That is the main reason why the conventional folding chair was structurally incapable of sufficient folding or had a complicated folding mechanism and a high manufacturing cost.